Search and Delete
Search and Delete is the first mission for Brucie Kibbutz in Grand Theft Auto IV. Lyle Rivas has been ignoring and aggravating Brucie, now Brucie wants Niko to take him out. Towards the end of the cutscene, Brucie tells Niko that he needs to hack an LCPD police car to find Lyle Rivas and dispose of him. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get a cop car. *Access the police computer. *Search the police database to find out where LYLE RIVAS lives. *Go to Rivas's house. *Chase down and get rid of Rivas. *Rivas is escaping on foot. Get him. (if you don't kill him yet) Enemies *Lyle Rivas Walkthrough The first task is to find a Police Car. There are several ways to go about this, and the easiest is to head on up to Mohawk Ave (of the Comrades Bar, Russian Shopshop, and Broker Safehouse fame). Two blocks north from the Russian Shop sits the Hove Beach Police Station, and in front of that is a police car. Bust it open like any parked car, hotwire it, and drive off. The player may also get a LCPD Police Cruiser by calling 911 to request police to the area. Once the player gets a police car, Brucie will call explaining how to use the police computer to look up Rivas and track him down. This acts as a tutorial for looking up Most Wanted criminals and such. As Niko inputs Lyle Rivas (or just "Lyle") the player discovers that he's hiding in northern Broker, and it gives the player the option to add his location is a waypoint. This is recommended for easier travel. What happens next is up to the player. There will be a long, irritating car chase to follow, and the player has several options. If the player wants, they can pursue him in the cop car, and the car's ability to clear a path on the road with its siren is immensely useful. This, however, will likely mean the destruction of the cop car, and if the player doesn't want to have to go get another one all over again later it may be wise to park this somewhere (say, the safehouse) and find a faster car for the chase. The ideal vehicle for this mission would be the NOOSE Patriot, as it has a police computer, sirens, and the distinct advantage of being designed specifically for ramming small vehicles at high speeds, but the Turismo in Beachgate is also an excellent choice, as the engine is located in the back and it will not get damaged by the crashes as much. Follow the waypoint to the Townhouse Complex. Walk on in and Lyle will bail out the window. Head back outside to get inside your vehicle to start the chase. The player will have to cause enough damage to Lyle's Fortune to force him to abandon it (I.E., enough damage to set it on fire), and this is easier said than done. Firstly, auto-targeting doesn't work in cars, so the player will have to manually aim at him. Secondly, he takes a long and annoying path to try and evade Niko- across Broker, into Dukes, around Francis International Airport, and north across the bridge into Bohan, where he begins a long circle of that borough. During this chase he'll cause three scripted hazards to come sailing at the player in addition to the unscripted traffic- the first, sideswiping a Huntley Sport into the median of the highway on the way to the airport, the second, knocking open a barrel transport truck as you leave the airport, and the third, knocking a lumber truck on the bridge to Bohan. All three are avoidable, if highly annoying, but if the player gets too far from Lyle the mission fails, and if they crash more than once, this is likely to happen. Keep on his tail until Bohan, focusing on surviving the drive, and then start ramming or shooting at his vehicle. Eventually, he'll bail out. If he's not dead yet, start shooting Lyle until he dies. The mission ends with Niko calling Brucie to report that Lyle has been eliminated and Brucie tells Niko that a lot of people will be grateful. Video Walkthrough g_SWf-HhpkQ Deaths *Lyle Rivas - Killed by Niko on orders of Brucie.﻿ de:Search and Delete es:Search and Delete pl:Search and Delete Category:Missions in GTA IV